


we shouldn’t be together

by Anonymous



Series: secret step brother lover verse [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Anakin and Obi-Wan are left alone for the weekend, Anakin comes to Obi-Wan with a request.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: secret step brother lover verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089437
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84
Collections: Anonymous





	we shouldn’t be together

**Author's Note:**

> this trash possessed me until I wrote it, you should probably read part 1, but all you need to know is that anakin and obi-wan had to share a bed and hand jobs and dry humping ensued.

The weeks of summer pass in a blur, juxtaposing the way the sunshine and muggy weather made Obi-Wan feel; slow and drowsy. He was aware that he was stalling, stuck in the limbo between undergrad and graduate school. But at this present moment in early August, there wasn’t much for him to do until he left at the end of the month. 

If Obi-Wan was being completely honest with himself, he was enjoying the break. He finally had time to read and do yoga for pleasure, he could spend time with his family. His father and Shmi were delighted to have him home, his dad happy to have someone to read and discuss books with and Shmi happy to have Obi-Wan’s company in the kitchen.

Shmi and Obi-Wan often baked together and shared tea and chatted. Obi-Wan couldn’t help with cooking, the instructions too arbitrary for his taste, everything he made always turned out bland and dry. But baking, baking he could do. 

He had spent many an afternoon baking with Shmi, talking with his dad about their most recent novel, with Anakin loping into the kitchen, stealing the spatula to lick the batter off of it. 

But Obi-Wan tried not to think too much about those memories. The image of Anakin’s pink tongue darting out and cleaning chocolate off of the spatula recently had him flushing. Now that he knew what that tongue felt like against his own, he couldn’t stop thinking about where else he wanted to get Anakin’s mouth. 

He shook those thoughts off and readjusted his pants that had become a little too tight. Obi-Wan moved his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and bent back over the book laid on his desk, going back to the beginning of the sentence he had been re-reading for the past few minutes. 

Just as he felt like he was back on track with the plot of the novel, he heard a hesitant knock on the door. His stomach dropped, knowing that his father and Shmi had gone away for the weekend for their anniversary, and knowing that there was only one other person that could be on the other side of the door. A person he had been avoiding since their parents walked out the door earlier that day.

“Come in,” Obi-Wan called, pointedly not turning to face the door.

“Hey, what do you want to order for dinner?” Anakin asked, bare feet padding quietly against the wood floor before he heard the soft thud of the teenager throwing himself onto Obi-Wan’s bed.

Obi-Wan bit back a remark about Anakin making himself comfortable and instead turned in his desk chair to face him, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Anything but pizza.” He replied, knowing instinctively that’s what Anakin was going to suggest. Obi-Wan pulls out his own phone to start going through delivery apps himself. He hears the younger man open his mouth and cuts him off, “And no we’re not ordering from Jabba’s Palace either, it’s way too spicy and even though _you’re_ fine with the risk of food poisoning, I’m not fine with spending my night in the bathroom.”

He watches Anakin deflate and grumble out of the corner of his eye and hides a smirk over foiling the plans of his all too predictable step brother.

After bickering over a few more options they land on ordering Chinese. Obi-Wan expects Anakin to leave his room after having settled on an option but instead he remains seated on the older man’s bed, fidgeting. Not liking where this was going, Obi-Wan sets his focus back in his book, hoping Anakin would get the memo and leave.

Predictably, he doesn’t.

“Hey-uh, Obi-Wan, Iwantedtoaskyousomething.” The last few words get lost in Anakin’s haste and Obi-Wan _patiently_ takes his glasses off and turns his chair toward the flustered man.

“Pardon?” He quirks a brow, but tries to give Anakin the impression that he was receptive to hearing him out.

“Well, I wanted to ask a favor. You know, I’m leaving for college in a few weeks…” The younger man begins, thumb nervously rubbing at the side of his phone and not meeting Obi-Wan’s eyes.

“Let me guess, you want me to buy you alcohol?” Obi-Wan sighs, trying to put Anakin out of his misery.

“No, it’s not that. Well actually if you’re willing…” He aims a hopeful look at Obi-Wan who gives him his best disapproving frown. “Okay, nevermind that, then. No it’s just that I want to make sure I’m prepared for _everything_ and I…” Anakin’s cheeks are turning a lovely shade of pink, and after he internally berates himself for that thought he feels bad for the younger man, knowing how hard it is for him to ask for help.

“I can help you get everything ready if you’re worried, and I said I would help you move in. And if anything comes up, my apartment isn’t too far from campus. Technically we’ll be at the same school.”

“Thanks, that helps but it’s not actually about that.” Anakin is still refusing to meet his eye, instead looking skyward in desperation. 

They speak at the same time.

“Well then what is it?”

“Would you please have sex with me?”

For a moment they both just sit there staring at each other, wide eyed. Anakin doesn’t look like he can believe that he finally spit it out. Obi-Wan can feel his own cheeks flushing.

“Anakin, that’s not..”

“Okay hear me out, I can’t go to college a _virgin,_ Obi-Wan. I want to know what I’m doing, and I want my first time to be with someone I trust to teach me and I don’t trust anyone more than you.” Anakin is finally looking at him directly, blue eyes pleading. He places a hand on Obi-Wan’s knee. “And I know you’re going to say that it’s wrong and we shouldn’t but…we already kind of did.”

Of course Obi-Wan wants to say no and that they’re brothers and it was wrong that they did anything in the first place, but he can’t deny that he _wants_ Anakin. He wants Anakin more than he’s wanted anyone in a long time, has wanted Anakin since he hit his most recent growth spurt and started looking more like an underwear model and less like his gangly teenage brother. He lets out a long sigh.

“Anakin, virginity is a social construct that is barely even about the act itself. And no one is telling you that you have to go to college and have sex with random people, you could wait until you fall in love with someone and the right person will understand and help guide you through it.” He brings a hand up to rest on Anakin's shoulder supportively, giving it a squeeze before dropping it. Anakin catches his wrist.

“But they don’t teach us about gay sex in school, and porn isn’t helpful either. I want to know that I’m doing things right and I’m not going to get hurt, or hurt anyone else.” The teenager sighs and looks out the window over Obi-Wan’s desk, golden curls glinting in the late afternoon sun. “I’ve gotten a few offers from older guys on Grindr I guess I could ask them.”

Obi-Wan’s heart drops out of his stomach as something protective and _jealous_ unfurls in his gut. “No, that’s a terrible idea. Anakin.” Obi-Wan runs his thumb comfortingly over Anakin’s hand. “Listen, it’s not that I don’t _want_ you, it’s just that you have such a big heart and you deserve more than what I or any casual encounter you have on Grindr can offer you.”

Anakin’s eyes flash with heat as they lock gazes once more. “But I _want_ it to be you, Obi-Wan. I _want you._ I want you to teach me.” He stands, smirking down at the older man as he reaches down to pull his own shirt up and over his head. “Teach me.”

“Anakin, I can’t, it’s _not right_.” Obi-Wan’s mouth dries as his eyes rove over Anakin’s defined torso, before snapping up to hold his smug gaze.

“Teach me.” Anakin shimmies his shorts off, so he’s left standing in only his boxers, tented with his arousal.

“What if our parents find out? Do you know how horrified they would be?” Obi-Wan is running out of excuses and they both know it if the look on Anakin’s face tells him anything. 

“Teach me.” He repeats as he drops his boxers, cock catching on the band and bobbing back up to smack lightly against his golden stomach. “Come on Obi-Wan, no one will find out. Am I really that bad?” Anakin asks from below his sinfully long lashes, gesturing at his body that could have been carved by the gods themselves. And Obi-Wan has never been able to say no to his little brother, couldn’t say no to him now with Anakin standing naked and _wanting_ in front of him.

“No, _I am._ ” Obi-Wan replies as he guides the teenager into his lap, curling his fingers through golden curls as soon as they’re within his reach and slamming their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Obi-Wan loses himself in the slick heat of Anakin’s mouth, sucking at his plush bottom lip and sliding their tongues alongside each other. Anakin’s skin is soft and pleasantly warm under his roaming hands and he makes a delightful sound when Obi-Wan’s hands dig into the meat of his ass.

Anakin whines and grinds his leaking cock against Obi-Wan’s still clothed stomach, hips undulating against Obi-Wan’s contained erection, drawing a groan out of his own throat. He tears his lips away from Anakin’s, cock hardening further at the sight of the younger man’s kiss bitten lips.

Obi-Wan grabs underneath Anakin’s thighs and stands slowly, taking the two steps towards his bed and depositing Anakin on it, who lets out an undignified ‘oomph’ as he lands.

Obi-Wan rips off his own shirt, now altogether too hot with the erotic image of his stepbrother splayed out in front of him with precome dripping onto his belly. He leans down and captures Anakin’s lips in a heated exchange before dragging his mouth down to bite kisses into Anakin’s neck, fingers tweaking one of his nipples, making Anakin arch off the bed.

“Obi-Wan, I bought,” Anakin pants and waves in the direction of his bedroom, “stuff,” Obi-Wan pauses his ministrations and raises his head to look at the man underneath him.

“You planned this?” He rolls Anakin’s other nipple, smirking. Anakin flushes a deeper shade of red.

“Since I found out they were leaving,” Anakin gasps, hips bucking up, trying to find friction against Obi-Wan’s body. “Please fuck me, please.”

“Patience,” Obi-Wan chuckles as he kisses back up Anakin’s neck, uncaring that he’s leaving marks in his wake, “Have you tried fingering yourself?”

“Um, yeah. I tried last night, but I don’t think I did it right…” Anakin casts his eyes down, long lashes resting on his cheeks. 

“I’ll show you, Ani. Don’t worry,” Obi-Wan kisses him one last time before climbing off the bed, going to rummage in his bag for condoms and lube.

Once he has them in hand he tosses them onto the bed next to Anakin, who is looking at him with a furrowed brow.

“How often do you…?” Anakin asks suspiciously.

“Don’t worry about it.” Obi-Wan smirks as he finally shucks off his own pants and underwear. Anakin’s eyes widen comically, openly staring at Obi-Wan’s erection. “Like what you see?”

“I mean I knew it was big, but I don’t think it’s going to _fit_.” Anakin squeaks, looking back and forth between them.

“You don’t have to if you don’t feel comfortable.” He says as he perches on the side of the bed, rubbing Anakin’s thigh soothingly. “We can go as far as you want.”

“No, I want to try. I mean you can’t be bigger than most guys right?” Obi-Wan smirks a little in response and Anakin groans. “Go big or go home I guess, can we kiss more?”

A fleeting thought that Anakin was _adorable_ makes his way across his mind, causing his chest to clench uncomfortably. Obi-Wan chooses not to linger on it and instead leans over to press their lips together.

He rearranges himself so that he lays between Anakin’s outstretched legs, aligned so that the heated flesh of their cocks rub together. They let out simultaneous moans, hips moving together, seeking friction.

They could come like this, had come like this, weeks ago. But Obi-Wan had promised Anakin something, and he would be lying if he said his cock wasn’t aching to be inside the man whining so prettily beneath him.

“I’m going to suck your cock to help you relax, is that okay?” Obi-Wan asks, knowing Anakin’s answer from the twitch his erection gives before he enthusiastically nods.

Obi-Wan kisses his way down Anakin’s squirming body, stopping to suck marks into his defined hip bones. He takes a moment to appreciate the flushed length in front of him, mouth watering. Anakin is watching him with a heated expression, eyelashes fluttering and pink mouth open and panting.

He takes the head of Anakin’s cock into his mouth and suckles lightly, holding his hips down when they immediately buck up into the suction. Obi-Wan takes more into his mouth and comes back up, starting to get into a rhythm.

“Oh my _god_ , Obi-Wan. I’m not-fuck-gonna last, ah,” Anakin is babbling, hands hovering over Obi-Wan’s hair before fisting in the sheets. Obi-Wan pulls back with a _pop_ and grins up at him.

“It’s okay darling, I want you to come.” Obi-Wan sinks his mouth back down and watches Anakin’s fingers twitch. He pulls off to lick at the underside of Anakin’s cock. “Go ahead, put your fingers in my hair, take what you need.” Anakin does instantly, fingers spasming as Obi-Wan takes his cock to the back of his throat.

It only takes a few more bobs of his head before Anakin is crying out and spilling hot into his mouth. Obi-Wan comes up to capture his lips in a slow kiss, the younger man having gone soft and pliant underneath him. He brings his thumb up to rub at Anakin’s cheekbone, blue eyes blinking lazily back at him.

“Are you okay to keep going?” Obi-Wan asks, laughing and kissing Anakin again when he gets an eager nod in response.

Obi-Wan kneels between Anakin’s legs, grabbing a pillow and tucking it under the man’s hips. He pops open the lube and spreads it onto his fingers, using his other hand to rub Anakin’s hip encouragingly.

“Ready?” Obi-Wan asks, bringing a finger to just rub around his pink rim. Anakin nods again, perhaps too nervous for words for once.

At the first press of Obi-Wan’s finger into him, Anakin tenses and squeezes his eyes shut in discomfort, Obi-Wan makes soothing noises and leans down to lightly lick and suck at the tip of Anakin’s cock, which has barely softened after his orgasm. It seems to distract Anakin because soon he’s whining and rolling his hips, trying to get Obi-Wan to take his length deeper. Obi-Wan is able to move his finger farther in, rewarding Anakin by increasing the suction from his mouth.

“Can you try moving it?” Anakin asks hesitantly. Obi-Wan complies, moving his finger in and out slowly. It takes Anakin another moment to adjust to the new sensation, but then his body relaxes into it.

“You’re doing so well, Anakin. You’re going to feel so good around my cock.” Obi-Wan croons, before pressing in and hooking his finger just right—

“ _Ah,_ oh my god, what _is_ that?” Anakin cries, immediately trying to wiggle his hips so Obi-Wan would hit it again.

“ _That_ ,” Obi-Wan presses again for emphasis, “It’s your prostate, does it feel good?”

“ _Yes_ , I want more I want you, _please_ ,” Anakin moans breathlessly, flushed body arching off the bed, golden curls in disarray.

Obi-Wan leans down to kiss Anakin’s panting mouth, feeling possessed by his desire to be _inside_ him. He pulls his finger out and adds more lube, sliding another alongside, catching Anakin’s pained whine with a kiss.

“There you go, you’re doing it, doing so well for me. You’re so beautiful like this.” Obi-Wan murmurs in Anakin’s ear, sucking bruises on his neck and worrying his earlobe between teeth. Obi-Wan moves back down to suck Anakin’s cock back into his mouth as he scissors his fingers apart, nudging into Anakin’s prostate.

“ _Oh fuck_ , Obi-Wan, if you keep doing that I think I’m gonna—ah— come again.” Anakin moves his hands back into Obi-Wan’s hair and he gives an encouraging hum around his erection, beginning to move his fingers in and out, pressing against Anakin’s prostate. Anakin begins thrusting lightly into Obi-Wan’s mouth, moaning when it makes his fingers press harder inside him. Just when Anakin’s rhythm gets sporadic, Obi-Wan pulls off his cock and removes his fingers.

Anakin whines, bottom lip moving into a pout, and Obi-Wan brings his fingers up, adding lube as an explanation. He returns to bobbing his head up and down Anakin’s length, trying to distract him before he adds a third finger. Anakin seems too hell bent on getting Obi-Wan’s fingers against his prostate to really care, whining and thrusting his hips.

It doesn’t take too long for Anakin to come after that, body tensing and the eyes rolling back into his head. This time Obi-Wan pulls off right at the end and strokes him through it, getting Anakin’s spend all over his hand. 

He licks it off his fingers and Anakin watches with half lidded eyes, lips kiss bitten, skin covered with marks from his beard and mouth. He looks like the very picture of desire, and Obi-Wan’s legendary patience is about to _snap_. He pulls his fingers out, Anakin hissing, and is about to open his mouth to make sure Anakin still wants to proceed when Anakin speaks first.

“I’m ready, I want you to fuck me Obi-Wan. I’ve never wanted anything so bad, will you please?” Anakin begs so prettily, and Obi-Wan would be remiss if he didn’t give Anakin everything he asked for.

So he slicks up his cock and lines himself up with Anakin’s shiny reddened hole, both of them watching as he presses the thick head slowly in. Anakin’s eyes screw shut again, breath quickening as he adjusts. Obi-Wan leans down to pepper his face in kisses, biting back a groan at how tight Anakin felt around him.

“Okay, more. You can go deeper, I’m okay.” Anakin’s eyes open, meeting Obi-Wan’s and Obi-Wan reaches to thread their fingers together next to Anakin’s head, eyes not leaving Anakin’s as he pushes his cock deeper, until their hips are snug together. They’re both panting, Obi-Wan from the maddening feeling of being inside Anakin, but being unable to move, and Anakin from the overstimulation of it all. 

Obi-Wan sates some of his desire by licking into Anakin’s mouth, nearly losing it when Anakin starts obscenely sucking on his tongue.

“Move,” Anakin croaks, voice wrecked. So Obi-Wan does, first just moving with small thrusts, and gradually building up until he feels Anakin’s cock thicken between them. Once Anakin begins to outright moan, Obi-Wan moves back and hitches one of his legs over his shoulder, angling so that he starts hitting Anakin’s prostate.

“Obi-Wan, oh, yeah, right there, ah,” Anakin’s pupils are blown and once Obi-Wan starts truly fucking into him, he starts sobbing with every thrust.

“Is that good, darling? You’re so good for me, you feel so good on my cock. I knew you would be perfect, knew you would take me so well.” Obi-Wan is speaking without conscious thought, praise spilling from his mouth.

“Obi-Wan, I need—“

“Shh, I’ll give you what you need, let me take care of you,” Obi-Wan wraps a hand around Anakin’s cock, pumping in time with his thrusts. He can tell that both of them are close, so he speeds up, chasing the edge. “Are you going to come again, Ani? Going to come on my cock? That's it, come on your step-brother’s cock, come for me.” Anakin arches and comes in a small spurt between them, his entire body trembling. Obi-Wan follows him, blacking out from pleasure as he spills inside Anakin. Once he comes to, he gingerly pulls out and grabs his boxers from the floor, using it to clean them off. Then he collapses next to Anakin, pulling him close. 

They lay there for a while, panting and not saying anything. Anakin rolls so that he’s laying partially on top of Obi-Wan, with his head on his chest. Obi-Wan wraps an arm around him and draws patterns into the skin on his back. He feels something sharp poking his own back so he feels under himself and pulls up the unused condoms. Him and Anakin share a look.

“Well I guess now you have my herpes, sorry about that.” Obi-Wan snarks. Anakin shoves at him, looking scandalized. “I’m just teasing, I’m clean. The truth is there hasn’t been anyone in quite some time.”

“I wouldn’t have been able to tell, from all of that I would have thought you do that every day.” Anakin declares, placing his head back on Obi-Wan’s chest. “Will you teach me how to suck cock like that?” He asks with a yawn.

“Later,” Obi-Wan says, pulling the blanket over them and planting a kiss in Anakin’s curls. “We have all weekend.”

**Author's Note:**

> a+ if you know where the teach me dialogue came from. let me know what you want to see the step brothers do next.


End file.
